In a typical office environment, a telephone system is installed with various handsets distributed throughout the office environment. For example, each individual office within the office environment will typically have one handset which is assigned a telephone extension number. Other handsets may be placed in other areas of the office environment such as conference rooms and presentation rooms, each having an assigned telephone extension number. The office environment may also have a receptionist station having a handset. Incoming calls may first be directed to the receptionist station and the receptionist is responsible for transferring the incoming call to the appropriate individual in the office, based on the fixed telephone extension number associated with the handset of that individual in his/her office. In general, telephone communication between any of the various occupants of the office environment is accomplished by dialing the telephone extension number of the handset associated with the desired individual to contact. However, if a particular individual is not in his/her office (where his/her handset is located) when a call comes in, the individual will miss the call. Techniques exist for allowing an individual to forward a call coming into their handset to the telephone extension number of another handset where the individual believes he/she will be temporarily located (e.g., in another individual's office working on a project with that other individual just during the morning). Furthermore, voicemail technology allows a caller to leave a message when an individual does not answer his/her phone.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.